Interrogation Gone Wrong
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Sasuke got done with a new jutsu, then finds out he has to interrogate someone, and collect info. What happens when temptation gets to him, and his old teammate? First Oneshot, please be nice. Have not been here in a while.


A Sasusaku Oneshot

Orochimaru's Hide out was as dark as ever. But it didn't bug him, Kabuto, or Orochimaru's prize.

"I'm impressed you were able to master that jutsu, Sasuke. With that up your sleeve, you'll be able to best Itachi." They entered the main room, with the huge snake in the main wall. lighting everything in his eyes. Sasuke got a smaller version of that on his as a token of admiration from another fangirl here, one time. Hated the woman, but he kept it, nevertheless. What? How could he deny such craftsmanship? Like Kabuto's never done that! Orochimaru and Kabuto were talking at one end of the room, while Sasuke sat the other end, hearing the guards dragging something while screaming at whatever they had. "Come on, you!" At that instant, he could tell that they had someone, but it didn't bother him. He had more important things to worry about. After a few seconds, which were actually minutes, when one of the guards came in, and began consulting with Orochimaru, who was given a red leaf village headband. They must've found a chunnin.

"Sasuke, there's someone awaiting interrogation in your room. Be a good boy and treat our guest some of your well known hospitality, would you?" Sasuke couldn't stand his voice. But, he was getting power because of the snake, and best not to argue, he got up and began walking to his room, when he was stopped by his master's tone. "And be careful. Our guest has been under the Guidance my very own Tsunade, herself." So, she was her apprentice. Should be interesting. He heard of Tsunade's brude strength, and abilities, This started to excite him. It took him a good half hour to get to his room. It's hard to find with all the mazes. When he opened the door, he saw his desk with a candle stick lit on it, the same snake's head lantern he received, with it's eyes glowing with candles, watching everything that happens here. His bed was fairly high off the ground, with two dressers underneath the sheets, and a chest laying next to it, with the Uchiha symbol on it. He looked around, and saw an assaulted female laying on his floor, completely stripped of everything she had. But that's not what freaked him out. A large forehead, and cherry blossom colored hair.

_'S-Sakura!'_ Sasuke was stricken with fear. His old teammate? What was she doing here? It didn't dawn on him until now that they had stripped her of EVERYTHING! Thinking quickly, and out of instinct, went to his dresser drawers under his bed, pulled out a pair of sweats, boxers, and a black shirt, completing the outfit he got, laid them on his bed, went back to Sakura, picked her up, laid her on the mattress, and started to put the black shirt on her.

_'Why am I doing this?'_ Sasuke thought while putting the boxers on next, with a deep Rose cheeks. _'For fucking sakes, I left her on a bench!'_ It was until he finished getting the black sweat pants on her when she began to stir.

"Hey. Snap out of it." Sasuke said, slapping her lightly on the cheek. When she came to, her eyes got huge, and nearly jumped all the way to the door.

"What the-? SASUKE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura was on freak mode. Sasuke just looked at her oddly, and shrugged.

"It's my room. What are you doing here?" Sasuke had to ask.

"I was doing a solo, when I got ambushed. Next thing I know, your standing right there!" Sakura was about to fight, but Sasuke pinned her up on the wall, and had his hand over her lower region, as a way of torture.

"I'm not gonna go easy on during interogation. I can take it easily if I wanted to." His voice was rather cold. This was gonna be easier then- - "Why are you laughing?"

"Your gonna have to wait in line, then!" Sakura said, giggling. Sasuke starred at her with shock.

"You mean you- -?" No fair! Sasuke's still a damn virgin, for crying out loud! How come his cute weak teamate got- - Did he just thought she was cute?

"Not my fault Lee got drunk." Sakura said, answering his unfinished question. Sasuke let her go, out of disbelief.

"Bushy Brow?" Sasuke asked, using Naruto's nickname for him. "You liar."

"Ok, ok. Naruto." Sakura said, knowing what he meant by that.

"Much bet- - - WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Now Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "SINCE WHEN?"

"Less than a month ago." Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke's mouth was wide open. He then asked a question, he was secretly hoping for a no.

"You pregnant?" Sakura looked at him with glaring eyes for that question.

"Sasuke, there's a new invention out there, it's called a condom." A moment of silence went through.

"He actually had one?"

"I bought it! Had to admit, strawberry flavor was actually pretty good." Ok, that last statement, nearly made him want to puke.

"Woman, not around me!" Sasuke screamed, took a spot on his bed, and burried his face in his hands. No fucking way. The knucklehead, scruing his girl? What the hell is wrong with- - Wait a minute! SAKURA'S NOT HIS GIRL! Is she? Sakura saw the frustration in him, and took a seat next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and saw a glow in her eyes. The one he missed so much. Body taking over, he cupped her cheek with his half gloved hand, placed his lips on hers. As he closed his eyes, and got a better position over her, she closed her eyes as well, and began to rummage his hair. At that odd moment, the snake head lantern up on the wall began to shed wax out of one eyes, a nice droplet. For a rogue ninja, Sasuke was actually gentle to Sakura when it came to this. He softly pushed her down, her head on a pillow, as he was on top of her, claiming her tongue in his mouth as he began to buck on her, completely out temptation. To his surprise, she returned it, moaning into how deep he was letting his tongue go. They broke, long enough for a breath, and for them to sit up. He shouldn't be doing this. He was gonna get in huge trouble if Orochimaru found out. He look at her one last time, and saw the lust and confusion that he had.

"... ... ... Fuck this." Sasuke's statement through Sakura off a bit, but got what he meant, when he took her face, and began to suck on her tongue, once more. All Sakura could do, was lean into it, and allow her hands to find a way under his white shirt, that was pratically a coat with no zipper or buttons, and take his back firmly, massaging it, brushing it with her fingers, and some times, clawing at it, which caused Sasuke to groan. He let her tongue go, and began to lick her neck, while she arched her head to the side, breathing heavily. Her heartbeat was speeding up, every second this continued. She could feel it in her throat. As she lost balance, she trie to take a hand back to support, but Sasuke tightened his grip, and allowed one arm to be a supporter for the both of them.

"Naa! ............ SAS-- AAAAAHHHHH!" Sakura moaned as he laid her down again, and began to remove the shirt he loaned her. It was succesful as he came into view with her two well size S B breasts. He took one inside his mouth, and the other in his fingers, massaging the one, and playing with the nipple, causing her to wimper very highly. After leaving a hickey on the one breast, Sasuke dragged his tongue in between her breasts, and dragged it all the way to her chin, and began licking her lips. Sakura's hands managed to find the hems of his shirt, and remove the sleeves from his shoulders, and allowed his back, chest, and four abs. As a hint, Sasuke was able to remove it without tear. He then felt his way down to the sweat pants, and removed them and the boxers that he loaned her. She was nude to the entire world, without the extra eyes. It was only a scene meant for Sasuke's eyes, and his alone. He trailed his hand down to her opening and plunged in two fingers.

"GASP! AHHHHHHH!" Sakura was limb. She was shaking so badly, due to the extremely god for saking good feeling she was getting.

"... ... ... You sure... ... ...?" Sasuke asked in between breaths. They both looked at each other in the eyes, and saw no denial nor consent. They were both trying to take in the moment.

"... ... ... ... ... Yes... ... ..." A soft whisper came from Sakura's lips, as Sasuke starred at her in disbelief. Did she just- -? He looked down at her, and the cutest puppy dog face she could give.

"What's with that face?" Sasuke asked, looking the other way, while getting off of her, and attempting his final garments. He hated his purple rope belt. Absolutely hated the thing. He was about to give up, when another set of hands assisted them in the back. Sasuke looked back at Sakura and gave the most passionate kiss that even he didn't know he had in him. Finally, his pants were gone, along with his own boxers, and his erection sprang to life, at the gape of her entrance. Sakura was supporting herself with one arm on the bed, as she leaned backwards, holding onto Sasuke's back with her other hand, as he took her, and supported himself with his free arm, and holding Sakura in the same process. He was about to enter, and he could feel the opening tighten around, as he scraped her wall by barely a brush, feeling the barrier within her, and- - Wait a minute.

"... ... ... Son of a bitch... ... ..." Sasuke said, with a smile. She's still a damn virgin!

"Ok, you got me." Sakura said, in between breaths.

"You mean to tell me, that you never had sex with Naruto?" Sasuke asked, wanting to laugh, and why? He got outsmarted.

"You actually thought I'd sleep with him? HE'S LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!" Sakura scream in protest. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. "I got him a condom for him and Hinata."

"When did he notice?" Sasuke asked, befafled. That Hyuuga girl was a shy one, he'll give her that.

"Don't know, but I wasn't gonna let Neji kill him for impregnating Hinata, that's for damn sure." True. If that were to be fact, who knows what Neji would do to him, let alone her father. Sakura was about to state something, when Sasuke broke her wall, and Sakura let out a painful moan. Her whole was so tight, it was sufforcating Sasuke's member, as he retracted, and plunged back into her, while she grinded into him, lost to the world. Both of them began to moan and scream. Orochimaru was in his room, reading a scroll of a new forbidden jutsu he could teach Sasuke, but he starred at the wall farthest away from him as it began to shake, and he could hear a femal moaning very loudly. Orochimaru starred at the wall with confused eyes.

_'What the hell?'_ All he could do was stare at the wall._'Why is the wall shaking? And who's screaming?'_ Kabuto was in his medic lab, whipping up some antidotes for Orochimaru when he heard a male and a female moaning and screaming. He had to look in the direction of where he was hearing the noise. He was the most puzzled. Out of everyone here, he was wondering how the interogation's going. A 12 year old brunette female, in sound village ninja clothing, was having something to eat, when she heard it all, and all she could do was laugh, and head for Sasuke's room. Sakura was on her hands and knees, as Sasuke was on top of her, from the rear, pounding himself into her third and final opening. He was holding onto her with one arm, practically choking on air, when at last, he released, for the third time, and they both crashed into his bed, out of breath, Sakura completely limp. Sasuke pulled the sheets that got kicked to the end of the bed over them, and he held her close, not wanting to loose warmth. Sakura turned to her side to face him, as she cupped his face, which he took into his hand, and began to leave butterfly kisses on her palm, and fingers.

"... ... ... Will you come back home?... ... ..." Sakura asked, giving him, once again, the cutest puppy dog face. He looked at her with deep thought, and was lost in another world.

"... I'll think about it, ok?" Sasuke said. He kissed her forehead, and pulled her close, combing her hair with his fingers. "Not before I kill my brother." He said, not knowing she fell asleep. As he drifted off to slumber, the same 12 year old was standing out in the hallway, trying to fight something back. You could tell from her face. This brunette brown haired girl with green eyes knew something, and she was wondering if she should ruin his reputation. Kabuto came walking down, when he saw her standing there.

"Did he get the information we needed?" Kabuto had to ask. She turned, began to pass him, she stopped right next to him, and began to pat his shoulder, three harmful times, before stating something with a hint of the need to laugh.

"Oh, yeah." On the third pat, She stopped, took in a breath, and said "A LOT of information." With a look of confusion on him, she ran off, to her room, and began to laugh like never before.

_'What the--?'_ Kabuto, he had to wonder as he was watching her disappeare. Two months later, Sasuke had successfully killed Itachi, and was sitting on a rock, remenesing on old times, when a letter flew into his lap. Taking it, he inspected it, opened it up, and began reading it. It was from Sakura, but it's contents petrefied him.

_Sasuke,_

_I hope you get this._

_I'm pregnant. It's yours, and _

_Naruto agreed to raise it, as_

_instructed by your brother's_

_last will. But he wants to make_

_sure it's all right with you,_

_and see if you want to come_

_back home, and be there for_

_your child. Naruto's waiting_

_for you at the Valley of the_

_End._

_ -Sakura_

Sasuke starred at the sky, remembering that night from the "interrogation". He got up from his rock, and began heading towards the Valley of the End. Can't walk out on a member of your clan now, can you?


End file.
